


【宜嘉】人心本恶（3）

by naichabutian



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian
Kudos: 5





	【宜嘉】人心本恶（3）

王嘉尔再见到段宜恩时，他脸上又带着巴掌印，这次更糟糕的是 他目睹了事发的全过程。

男人狠厉的巴掌甩在段宜恩脸上时他就站在走廊的入口处，不小的力道让他头都偏过去，一侧的脸颊立刻就红了起来，段宜恩没有还手，甚至连嘴都没还，只是舌头顶了顶腮，面无表情地听着那些不堪入耳的话，待到男人走回房间才蹲下把刚刚甩在他身上的钞票一张张捡起来。段宜恩抬起头，和他对上了视线，目光冰冷到让王嘉尔不自觉一抖。

段宜恩擦着王嘉尔身边走过去，他其实感觉到小孩儿想要拉他，不过被他躲了过去。他坐到吧台边，王嘉尔就坐在和他隔了两个位置的地方，不说话只是拿着杯水看着他。

王嘉尔的眼神很纯粹，他对段宜恩的喜欢向来是毫不掩饰，甚至是不求回报的，可段宜恩并不需要这种无私的爱。

他放下酒杯走到王嘉尔座位旁边，对方显然没能反应过来他突然的靠近，“你来干什么？”

“我来看看你…”

“可我不想看见你。”

王嘉尔闻言一愣，一双眼睛湿润着显得有些委屈，可一瞬间又像是想到什么，倏尔就笑了起来，朝不远处的酒保喊道，“点人，Mark。”

说话间王嘉尔的目光没有离开过段宜恩，满意地看见他脸上的表情细微地变了变，脸上带着笑意，像是小孩子恶作剧得逞了的笑容，他凑近段宜恩说，“段宜恩，现在我是你的客人，你必须要见我。”

呼吸喷洒在段宜恩脖颈处，末了还吻了一下他的侧脸，这分明就是勾引，段宜恩这样想着，拿过了房卡，脸上带上再熟悉不过的笑容，“客人，这边请。”

王嘉尔从他手里拿过房卡，离开座位时膝盖蹭过段宜恩胯下，他是故意的。

被压在门板上接吻的时候王嘉尔突然感觉到段宜恩的失控，上一次做的时候他并不是很清醒，当上半身裸露在空气中时他不自觉地搂紧段宜恩，除了抱紧他，他也没有别的选择。

被掐着腰进入的时候，撕裂的疼痛就像是无一不在提醒着他，他们之间没有什么感情可言，这只是一个掺杂了利益的交易，一场他必输无疑 只有他在可怜付出的游戏。

段宜恩也曾一字一句地提醒过他，他不喜欢他，甚至没有一点点好感，与其和他谈感情，不如多塞给他一些钞票。

王嘉尔想着想着就笑了，眼前模糊不清，伸手覆盖住搭在自己腰上的手，这里 明天大概又会留下青紫的指印了。

他揽着段宜恩的脖子坐起来，含住他的耳垂，又轻声说到，“Mark，说你爱我。”

他没叫他哥哥，少有的 今天第一次叫了他Mark。

王嘉尔偏过头，看到的是段宜恩毫无温度的眼神，可他还是说了，遵从着他的职业道德，像是无比深情地说了，“王嘉尔，我爱你。”

段宜恩一点儿都不喜欢Mark这个名字，毕竟是进到这里之后为了工作才起了个好叫的英文名。这名字从王嘉尔嘴里说出来，他突然不知道作何感受。

不过他们之间的距离，又何止一个名字。

越来越暧昧的氛围，细碎的呻吟和喘息声充斥在整个房间，王嘉尔逐渐发出小声的呻吟和呜咽，他手臂挡在眼睛上，承受着段宜恩带给他的快感和痛苦，“哥哥……你当真是一点儿都不喜欢我。”

段宜恩闻言动作一顿，随后将人翻了个身从后进入，背后的姿势让两人靠的更近，段宜恩一手从后扣着王嘉尔的下巴，迫使他扬起头，轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵，“宝贝，好好享受。”

突如其来的温柔让王嘉尔有些恍惚，来不及多想就是更猛烈的撞击。身体的快感让他很难辨别段宜恩此刻是什么样的情绪，只能感觉到他的动作很温柔很温柔，就连亲吻都像是带着对他的虔诚的爱意。

“段宜恩…段宜恩…”临近释放的时候，王嘉尔无措地喊着他的名字，胳膊胡乱的挥动着，段宜恩俯下身来抱紧了他，他们就像是最亲密的恋人那般。

一时之间空气里只剩下喘息声，王嘉尔趴在他肩上，段宜恩捏了捏他的脖颈，又一下一下地轻拍着小孩儿的背哄着，小孩儿蹭了蹭他的脸侧，坐起身来，因为刚刚的性事白皙的皮肤上泛着红，脸上还带着眼泪，眼眶也红着的可怜样子。他伸手轻轻抚过段宜恩的脸颊，眼神里带着心疼，“哥哥，你如果疼了，和我说好不好？”

段宜恩看着他沉默了几秒，“王嘉尔，你不要来了。”

王嘉尔闻言怔愣着，企图从他的眼神里看出些波动，最终还是收回手，又安分地靠回他的肩上，“我不说了。”

房间里刚刚旖旎的氛围荡然无存，甚至安静得让人不知所措。段宜恩听到怀里的人说，

“我出钱，你服务，我们谁都不碍谁。”

王嘉尔开始缠着朴珍荣出入酒吧，换了身打扮的他倒是有了几分花花公子的感觉。

“哟，珍荣，这谁啊？”一个男生见到王嘉尔调笑到。

“滚！这我朋友。”朴珍荣把人挤到一旁，隔开了王嘉尔和别人。

王嘉尔朝沙发上的人打了遍招呼，便坐在旁边小口地喝着酒精饮料。

目光在人群中搜寻了一圈，没有找到他想找的人，拍了拍朴珍荣说了句随便转转便离开了座位。

“嘉尔你小心点儿！”朴珍荣有些担心地看着他离开座位，他其实真不愿意带王嘉尔来这种地方，这小少爷太干净，心思纯净，可眼下一门心思扑在一个不可能的人身上，这又是鱼龙混杂的地方，他做不到时刻护着他，难免会被有心人盯上。

坐在一旁的金有谦走到朴珍荣旁边，“哥，我帮你去看着点儿？”

朴珍荣睨了金有谦一眼，眼里充满不信任，“你去可以，别给我乱动心思。”

金有谦笑笑没有回答，寻着王嘉尔刚刚的方向离开了座位。

王嘉尔站在吧台前，眼睛寻找着段宜恩，不知道是不是错觉，总觉得那人在躲着他。

“你在找人吗？”

王嘉尔闻声转过头，一个男人站得几乎贴到他身后，他皱了皱眉往后挪了半步。

“来这里都是来找乐子的，要不要我陪陪你？”

看的出来他是这的人，不过王嘉尔并不打算和他有过多交流，毕竟这人眼神里透露出的目的性太过明显。

“不了。”

王嘉尔说着想转身走开，却被那个人拉住，另一只手搭在他肩上，姿势暧昧得他浑身不自在，正想推开他，便被人一下拽开了。

“这是我的客人。”段宜恩不知道什么来的，揽过王嘉尔的腰，将人护在怀里，目光落在那个人身上不自觉让他一抖。

“Mark哥…那个，是Evan哥让我来的。”段宜恩闻言转头看向楼上，那人正端着杯酒靠在楼梯边，还挑衅似的朝他举了举杯。

段宜恩没再理他，带着王嘉尔离开了人群。

不远处的金有谦看完了全程，歪了歪头心道这出是真有意思，想着要怎么回去声情并茂地给他的珍荣哥叙述一遍。

王嘉尔被人一路半搂着带进了洗手间。段宜恩将清洁中的牌子放在门口，把门锁上，顺势将他压在门板上，整个动作行云如流水，王嘉尔被弄得发蒙地看着眼前似乎带着怒气的男人。

段宜恩看着丝毫不知道危险的人，原本的怒火也转为无奈。他静默地看着王嘉尔，最终凑上前吻了上去。被圈在怀里的人显然是被吓到了，可他并不想推开段宜恩，最终还是沉浸在这个不明不白的吻里。

“你…你干嘛？”王嘉尔是在自己终于换不过气的时候才推开了段宜恩。

段宜恩抬起手，拇指蹭过王嘉尔嘴角旁的水渍，“不是来找我的吗？”

“我是来找你的…可是……”可是不是来找你就是干那种事的啊。王嘉尔看着段宜恩，欲言又止，他突然发现，除了做那件事自己没有可以留住他的理由，毕竟这是他的工作时间。

段宜恩垂下手，站开了一步，掏出了根烟叼在嘴里，“王嘉尔。”他抬起头看着王嘉尔，舔了舔嘴唇，“走吧，我送你回家。”

王嘉尔住的离酒吧不是很远，段宜恩把人送进屋就想离开，却又被身后的人拉住，段宜恩体温偏低，王嘉尔带着温度的手拉着他，

“段宜恩，我替你还钱好不好？”

段宜恩闻言表情晦暗不明，“王嘉尔，你不去找我，已经是对我最大的帮助了。”

说罢抽回自己的手，离开了王嘉尔家。

夜晚的风吹得他不自觉地有些发抖，段宜恩捻了捻指尖，好像还残留着刚刚王嘉尔拉着他时的温暖。

他垂着头兀自笑了笑，这小孩可太粘人了。

这样的状态持续了一个多月，王嘉尔对段宜恩的冷言冷语始终充耳不闻，他们有时候在床上极尽缠绵，段宜恩有时候也会收敛起那些尖锐，会摸着他的脸慢慢地吻，动作温柔得不像话，王嘉尔时而会感叹段宜恩真有职业操守。

王嘉尔接过酒保递来的酒，摸上自己的眼角，捻了捻指间沾上的眼影，他来这混熟了之后有一两个姐姐总喜欢拉着他给他化妆，他倒是不反感，有时候化了妆还上台跳跳舞唱唱歌的。

刚刚给他化妆的姐姐说，“Mark最近也不知道怎么回事儿，总见不着人，工作时间好像还增加了。”

王嘉尔盯着酒杯里的液体，心不在焉，段宜恩不再拦着他来酒吧，他也不知道这是不是件好事，段宜恩说过这地方不干净，他不该来这里，可是他在啊，段宜恩就在这，王嘉尔又怎么忍得住不靠近这里。

他极力阻止自己踏进深渊，他说身后就是地狱，可又怎么能躲得掉呢。那么现在呢，是觉得他已经和这里的人同流合污没有必要了，所以才不再阻拦的吗。

想得入神，连朴珍荣来了都不知道，“嘉嘉！想什么呢？”

“没什么，来啦。”王嘉尔转过头，看到他身旁的人，“他是？”

“我免费的鸭。”

“你好，我叫林在范。”林在范和王嘉尔握了握手，一手揽上朴珍荣的腰，小声在他耳边说到，“宝贝，晚上会为你今天说的话付出代价的。”说罢，手上带着惩罚意味捏了一下他的腰侧。

朴珍荣瞪了林在范一眼推开他，“嘉嘉，你什么时候上去啊？”

“再等一会儿的吧。”王嘉尔漫不经心的环视着身边的人群，他其实是在等段宜恩，给他化妆的姐姐说今天他好像会晚上班一会儿。

结果他还是被朴珍荣推上了台，随着音乐声响起，他也投入到了表演中，每一个动作都完美地卡在鼓点上，底下是喧闹的人群，灯光打在他身上好看得要命，台上的人是尽情享受的，恍惚觉得他确实不该属于这里。

结束表演下台的王嘉尔被好多人围着，好不容易才回到朴珍荣旁边。

“嘉嘉，你真别来这了，刚好几个人那看你看的眼睛都直了，太危险了。”

王嘉尔笑了笑，他知道朴珍荣这话半认真半玩笑，也没有回答。仰头喝尽了杯里的酒，他垂眸看了看时间，感觉今天，应该是见不到段宜恩了。

他趴在吧台上，手指无意识地敲着杯壁，身旁朴珍荣和林在范的说话声他已经听不太清，那双眼睛里逐渐蒙上浓重的悲伤。

王嘉尔很少喝酒，段宜恩不让他喝，他很乖，段宜恩让他好好学习，他照做，段宜恩喜欢摸他的头发，喜欢他跳舞，喜欢吻着他的耳朵说乖。

段宜恩开玩笑说他是个不小心误入歧途的小孩，而他自己就是那个坏人。

段宜恩还说，他不会爱他。


End file.
